


Listen

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [99]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stevidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Peridot is fascinated by Steven’s voice.





	Listen

Peridot loves to listen to Steven when he talks, fascinated by the things her human companion says and how he says it, once again amazed with humans. Of course, Gems speak too, but with humans (well, Steven is half-human, but he’s still more human than anyone she had met before) she sees their larynxes move their throats, hearing the vibrations of their voices in a way so unlike a Gem’s body.

“Sorry for rambling,” Steven says when he finishes speaking, but Peridot simply shakes her head and smiles, more than happy to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
